PostInheritance
by La5021
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This is set after Inheritance, so I would not recommend reading this unless you've finished the book.


**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS FOR INHERITANCE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**So, I finished Inheritance this afternoon and I have to say that I was immensely disappointed with how it was handled. It seemed rushed to me and I mean come on! Fírnen was introduced at the end of the book and I thought that was a huge letdown, not to mention the ending. I wrote this in an hour and hopefully it'll bring you some sort of satisfaction, because I surely needed it :( R&R**

**ONCE AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ INHERITANCE, DO NOT READ. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters. If I did Eragon and Arya would have ended up together. **

* * *

><p>Post-Inheritance<p>

Arya sighed. Once again she was forced to attend what appeared to be a mundane meeting with the heads of various Elven houses. She would not mind if the topic had been something remotely interesting or fruitful, but this was not the case. One of the lords was convinced that the only race worthy of being chosen by the dragons was that of the elves; he was disgusted at the knowledge of the newly formed council consisting not only of humans and elves, but of dwarves, Urgals and Kull.

"I shall not stand for this!" he bellowed slamming a fist onto the finely decorated table. "They are an abomination. Unfit to bear such a responsability." Arya had had enough of his ranting. Such harsh words were not to be heard in the courts of Tialdarì Hall.

"You will sit down, Lord Anndr." she said calmly. Her voice curt and regal as it had been since _He_ left. "I will not have you insulting my fellow Riders and it would do you well to keep such opinions to yourself, less you wish to anger not only the Urgals, and the dwarves, but the Lead Rider himself!"

"Ha! The Kingslayer has not been seen in years. All we know is that he inhabits an island and he chooses not to leave! He has taken some of our most valueble and able spellcasters and warriors and naught is heard of them." he ranted. Arya rubbed her temple with her slim fingers. A growl could be heard by the window next to the Queen of the elves. _Peace, Fírnen _

_I will not have him insulting my mate's Rider or any Rider for that matter. Such disrespect shoud not be tollerated, Arya and you know it. _

_I know, Fírnen. I know. _

Arya stood, her eyes rising once more to meet the anger clouded orbs of Lord Anndr who wore a smug expression. He had not sat down as Arya had ordered him.

"Lord Anndr, you _will _sit down. The Dragon Rider Order should not be taken lightly as some of the greatest minds and swordsmen are now part of it. Are you truly so blinded by your prejudice that you have not seen the great accomplishments by Riders you deem _unworthy_? Do you deem me _unworthy_?"

"Your Majesty, I-"

"No, you will listen," she interrupted," You shall not speak another ill word against the Kingslayer. You clearly do not know the sacrifices he has made to benefit the whole of Alagaesia, am I understood?" He gave a slow nod.

"Good. I believe this meeting is over. Good day to you all." she said as she rose from her throne heading for the wooden door. _You did well, Arya_.

_How is it that they can not see what he has done? So they truly not know? _

_I do not think so, Little One. We should not be quick to judge those who do not understand the events in question_. She sent him the equivalent of a scoff.

Arya walked through the halls, desperate for the peace and tranquility that only the gardens of Tialdarì Hall could give her. That and Fírnen, of course.

_How is it that we have not heard from them? It has almost been a year_ The last council meeting with the entire Order had been over nine months ago and Arya and her now huge emerald dragon had heard any news of her friend and his beloved. Friend. Not an appropriate term in Arya's mind.

_I know not, dear one. Perhaps it is time that we venture to Nairne. We have not seen its splendors in quite some time _

_Perhaps. _

Arya sat on a marble bench in the center of the garden. After the war the elves made sure to make room for the growing dragon as she only permitted his company after daunting meetings. She gently stroked his snout, his scales reflecting the morning light. His yellow eyes, that reminded her of a dawning sun regarded her with a curiosity that never caesed.

_Yes, I shall inform Ràcilae of our imminent departure. Are you able to fly such a distance on such short notice? _

_Little One, I shall see Saphira in three short day . If you permitted it, I would fly to Nairne immediately _Arya chuckled at his eargerness.

_Of that I have no doubt_ she added with a small smile. Such an event happened so rarely at the time.

As the day progressed Arya's attention was solely focused on her imminent departure. She truly missed Eragon and Saphira. His company foremost and the way he could make her smile or laugh with the simplest of gestures. She missed Saphira's comments and jests at the expense of her Rider that never failed to amuse her. The day he left Alagaesia it had taken all of her strength and will power to deny him his simple request: _Stay with me_. But she could not abandon her people, she had sworn her loyalty to the crown and such an oath was not to be taken lightly. She remembered the thrill that coursed through her veins as he whispered her true name in her ear, a gift that she had bestowed to no other apart from her partner-of-heart-and-mind.

She packed her usual black leggins and tunic that she had forsaken for the traditional Elven gown, in a saddlebag. She lay her light silver crown on the small bed-side table and retrieved a fairth from one of the drawers. It was the faith Eragon had made for her the day she introduced him to Fírnen. It depicted a different Arya, a happier one. An Arya that had no care in the world, that was simly enjoying an afternoon in the sun. Her raven-black hair shone with the light of the sun and hid part of her face. Her slanted emerald eyes, however, glowed with a spark which made her appear all the more beautiful. Arya made sure to look at it at least once a day, to remind herself of what she once was and of what che could have had.

The sound of a horn, interrupted her pondering and she vaguely wondered who could have arrived. What surprised her was the shuffling and the clattering outside her quarters. She was quite tempted to enchant her room and rid herself of the noise. A triumphant growl made her re-think her decision. She placed the fairth in the drawer, but decided to leave the crown.

The Queen was greeted by a crowd that had gathered in the main courtyard of Tialdarì Hall. Curious to what could be happening and what could have gained so much attention, she searched for Fírnen.

_Fírnen, what is the meaning of this? _

_Oh, Arya! It is a most joyous event! Come quickly! _The crowd dissipated at the sight of their sovereign and allowed her to pass. That's when she saw him. He stood not twenty feet from her next to his dragon who had eyes only for Fírnen. He was taller than she remembered, but not by much. His once unruly brown hair had been cut and gave him a more mature look, whilst his face had become even more handsome. His eyes. Two brown pools looked straight at her, staring into her very soul. She was lost in them .

Arya did not even notice the surrounding elves leave, giving her a knowing look, but she did not care. She was transfixed with him. He cautiously took one step and seeing as the Queen of the elves made no move towards him, he continued his stride until he was a mere foot away from her.

"Arya.." he whispered, his breath warm on her face, sending a familiar charge coursing through her body. He moved closer still and whispered her true name in her ear.

She did what she should have done the day he left: she cupped his face and placed her lips on his. The sensation she felt was indescribable as her lips moved fevereshly against his.

They continued for what seemed like hours before they parted. Arya wrapped her arms around his bigger form and whispered his true name.

"_Stay with me_" she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of the book? Do you agree with me that it was too rushed or did you like it? R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
